The Crying Mask
by PeterPan2425
Summary: Two extermely unlucky friends find themselves trapped in a widely popular horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's. To escape they must endure the horrors and impossibilities of a twisting virtual world, resolve weird uneeded feelings, and answer one puzzling question: Why does the mask cry?
1. Chapter 1

_ (Warr's POV)_

Warr walked home from a long day at school and couldn't wait to relax. He arrived home and changed into more comfortable clothes. Right as he was settling in for a nice, long, relaxing night of gaming he heard a knock at the door. "Really?" He moaned, "Now of all times?"

He decided to just lay there and see if the person knocking would go away, but alas the person at the door kept on knocking. So he begrudgingly got up to go and open the door and yell at whoever was there, but as he opened the door he saw it was his friend Melody.

Melody was 16, short, had long blonde hair, and green eyes. Before he could start telling her to go away and that he was trying to relax, she barreled past him, through the doorway and into his house. She seemed extremely excited about something, but what Warr couldn't guess. Until she took a game out of here bag, he saw what game it was and groaned saying, "Why did you bring that abomination over here?"

"I brought it so that you could play it and see just why it is my favorite game of all time!"

"Right, ok, there is literally no way in or out of hell you're making me play that game. It is evil and should be burned in a pit of fire along with every other copy that exists in the world!"

"I bet you I can! I could always tell Sapphire about that time that you had an extra chocolate milkshake and didn't share it with her."

"You wouldn't!" Warr exclaimed shocked that she would try to blackmail him like this.

"Oh, but I would," Melody said leaning close with a smirk on her face, "Unless, of course, you decide you would like to play the game?" She inquired.

"Fine! I'll play the stupid game!"

_(Melody's POV)_

Melody immediately went over to his laptop and popped the CD into it. He went over and picked up his laptop, sat down on the couch getting ready to play this monstrous game. After he got settled, Melody bounded over to the couch and sat next to him to get a good view of the game.

After he started playing they both realized they were getting tired, but shook it off as just the games setting making them tired. After a while Melody noticed that Warr was falling asleep, but was too tired herself to do anything about it. Shortly after he passed out she followed, but was able to make sure she was comfortable before finally dosing off.

_(Warr's POV)_

Warr awoke to an odd scent. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and rose to his feet. The smell was strong and agonizingly sweet. What would smell like that, he thought, wiping his blurry eyes. A piercing scream sounded next to him and Warr immediately swung his body towards the noise, his fists ready to strike. He saw the frightened look on Melody's face and dropped his guard and fists. "Mel," Warr asked in a relieved yet annoyed tone, "What's wrong?"

Melody lifted a shivering finger and pointed to Warr's left. He looked to the fresh corpse of a security guard. Warr's heart skipped a beat, then he began to drink in the details. Whatever happened to the poor guy, he thought, it's clear that someone didn't like his insides. There was large rip in the body, from the top of the chest to the top of his pelvis. Gore covered his clothes and his insides were ripped, torn, and we're placed in the wrong areas. "Better you than me bro." Warr said dispassionately. He turned to Melody to find her sitting in a corner, under a table, hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes wide with fright.

"Oh God, do you realize where we are! Oh shit we are doomed and in some serious shit!" She kept on ranting things like this until Warr calmed her down asking her where they were.

"Can you not tell? We are in the video game Five Nights at Freddy's! We must have somehow got transported into the game when we passed out!" He then understood why she was freaking out. He finally noticed a tablet that lay ideally on the table that Melody was hiding under. He picked it up and saw that she was telling the truth.

He checked the cameras and he noticed that the animatronics Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were all gone from their posts.

"Shit!" He shouted in anger, tossing the tablet to Mel and shutting the doors to the left and right of him. He looked to the dead guard and searched the corpse as Mel stared with wide eyes. Warr uncovered a gold badge and a night stick. "This might come in handy." He said to himself. He turned to the desk and spied the metal fan. Warr unplugged the fan and took out the blades. He looked in the desk drawers to find duck-tape and a decorative rock with a smooth bottom. Warr began to making an axe, sharpening the fan blade and the badge, then tapping them to the night stick.

_(Melody's POV)_

He was so engrossed in his crafting he didn't notice that one of the animatronics had finally decided to make an appearance. Melody noticed though, she was watching the door when she heard footsteps running straight for the office, she knew exactly who it was, seeing as none of the other animatronics could run. She tried to close the door, that had somehow opened, but wasn't quick enough. She knew he was there and braced herself to see the fox that had made an appearance in many of her dreams and nightmares alike.

But, instead of the matted, broken fox, stood a young man who looked to be around 18 or 19, he was wearing a worn leather jacket with black skinny jeans and a white shirt. The shirt wasn't really white since it was covered in what appeared to be blood stains. His long hair was an odd mixture of striking red and orange and the eye that wasn't covered by an eye-patch was a startling green. He only had one hand, the other being replaced by a hook.

Melody was so shocked that she couldn't talk. Noticing this, the boy, smirking, started to make his way into the room. He made his way over to Melody, but unlike what she was expecting, which was for him to try to kill her, he walked right past her to her friend who still had yet to notice the intruder who had entered the room.

_(Warr's POV)_

When Foxy made it over to Warr, he put his hook on his shoulder, and acting on instinct, with Melody yelling at him too little too late to stop him, Warr turned and punched Foxy in the face not realizing that he was somehow a human not an animatronic. Once he realized though that his hand had indeed come into contact with flesh and blood instead of metal and fake fur. As he took in the strange scene before him, realizing just how weird it looked.

Melody had the head of a boy not much older than them, probably 18 or 19, on her lap trying to make sure he was ok but he couldn't stop whining long enough to answer her. As the boy kept on whining three other teenagers walked into the room, one boy and two girls.

One of the girls was wearing a knee-length, white, semi-fluffy, skirt with purple music note accents all around the bottom, a pair of knee-high socks with a royal purple bow on the front of them, a white shirt with a royal purple tailcoat over it, and a red hairband with a red bow on it on her head. She had bright purple hair and bright red eyes.

The other girl looked a little bit like Melody, they were the same height and had the same color hair, it was also about the same length, the unknown girls being a tad bit shorter, and she was wearing a yellow knee length dress, it was sort of tight around the torso and flowed out around her waist, that had a white box on the chest that said "Let's Eat!" She had vivid purple eyes.

The large boy in the suit had the appearance and persona of a mayor. He was constantly adjusting the red bowtie at his neck. He seemed very concerned about his appearance, taking great pains to make sure that his presence and appearance are both perfect. He wore a monocle and a wide grin. Unlike his suit, the boy's hair was messy and dark freckles spotted his brown cheeks. The size of the top hat that sat on his head must have matched his ego.

Melody, who was too caught up in making sure Foxy was ok, didn't notice that all of the other characters had made an appearance. They heard all of the racket and came down to see what had happened.

After making sure that he was ok, she turned her attention to Warr, not noticing him looking over her shoulder with a murderous look, and screamed at him, "WHAT DID YOU DO! CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT THEY ARE NOT THE ANIMATRONICS THEY ARE HUMAN, LIKE YOU AND ME! WHY DID YOU PUNCH FOXY, HE WASN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO HURT US! IF HE WAS HE WOULD HAVE DRAGGED ME OFF AND STUFFED ME INTO A SUIT, NOT WALK PAST ME AND TRY TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!"

Warr slowly looked at Melody. "Mel," he said calmly, "think about it. We're in a horror game. Literally IN a horror game. There's a dead man in a chair with his insides outside. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULDN'T PUNCH FOXY?!"

Meanwhile the other people in the room looked on in shock, all whispering the same thing, "Are they really debating on why he punched Foxy? And why is she sticking up for him? She obviously knows who we are and what we've done, so why is she sticking up for us?"

Warr's head shot up at the whisper. "You!" He shouted, pointing at Bonnie, "Shut up and pay attention! Why are you here?! Why aren't you killing us?!" before she could answer, Warr quickly turned to Freddy. "You!" he shouted again, "Stop grinning and look me in the eyes! What's the deal with the hat?! Why are you here?! We're not out of power!"

Melody, finally noticing that the others were all standing behind her, turned to them and said, "Hi, I'm Melody, but everyone calls me Mel." She then turned to Warr and interrupted his rant, "Um, we are out of power."

Warr didn't miss a beat, "Ok so we're out of power! Good for you! Keep doing your job!" Warr turned to Foxy, who was still writhing on the ground in agony. "And you!" Warr shouted, "Grow a pair! It's just a swollen nose!" Foxy immediately stopped to stare at the raging boy. Warr spotted Chica, who was in the process of escaping his wrath. "And you!" He shouted pointing at her, "Get over here now!" a shiver went up her spine as Chica approached Warr. "Now look at me!" Warr shouted again. Chica slowly looked at him. "Why are you so damn scared?! You can kill me!" Warr shouted.

Chica started to cry and Bonnie snapped at Warr, "Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Warr gave her such a poisonous look that the rest of her retort died in her throat.

Just then, something tugged at Warr's pants leg. Warr immediately turned around to see a small boy that was about five years old. The kid wore a red and white shirt under blue suspenders. He had a mess of brown hair and bright blue eyes. Warr gestured dramatically towards the boy, "Then there's this guy!" He picked up the boy by his shoulders and shook him a little, "Why are you here?! What is your purpose?!"

Suddenly, the room exploded into action. Everyone in the room turned to Warr and tackled him while Melody ran over and picked the boy up and cradled him in her arms.

Chica came to stand beside Melody and they calmed the boy down until he had stopped crying. Once they got him to calm down Melody set him down and he ran straight over to Bonnie who immediately picked him up.

Meanwhile, the scuffle began to die down. Chica nervously approached the tangle of battle bodies, "Um, guys, can you stop fighting now?"

When she said this, the fighting ceased almost instantly. Freddy and Foxy both had severe bruises while Warr was passed out on the floor. "Oh my God!" Chica screamed, running to Warr's side. She glared at Freddy and Foxy, "What did you do?" As one, Freddy and Foxy shrugged. Chica rolled her eyes and tried to wake Warr up.

Meanwhile, Melody and Bonnie stared at the scene before them with curiosity. The boy jumped out of Bonnie's arms and over to Warr's side with Chica to make sure that he was ok.

After they made sure he was ok and had woken up, the gang sent Melody and Foxy out to find food and supplies. While they were out and about, Foxy decided to try to start a conversation. "So," he began casually, "ye be from the real world eh?"

Melody turned to him, "Yeah, but this place is more exciting." She said this while twirling around looking at her surroundings with a smile on her face.

Foxy chuckled but then a frown appeared on his face. This isn't going anywhere, he thought. He tried again, "So, what do ye think of Chica and Warr?"

Melody thought about it for a moment, "I ship them."

Foxy's jaw dropped, "You what?!"

Melody gave Foxy a confused look, "I ship them. You know, they look good as a couple."

Foxy heaved a relieved breath, "Oh, I thought ye meant to ram them with a ship."

Melody laughed and shook her head, "No not that. It's a term from the real world. It means that they would like good as a couple and it would be great if they actually became a couple."

Foxy nodded, rubbing his chin and turning away from Melody, "So, who do ye ship with yerself?"

Melody turned towards Foxy and gave him another confused look, "What do you mean?"

Foxy shrugged, trying with all his might to keep his cool, "Ye know, who would ye like to be with in this game? Of course, it would be a fantasy." Melody kicked a can in thought and Foxy pressed on, "Maybe Freddy or Goldie," he started to blush a little, "or…"

Melody suddenly turned to Foxy, "Nope, I can't think of anyone."

Stunned and slightly heart broken, Foxy walked on in silence as he and Melody rounded a corner. Melody, who was playfully kicking a soda can stopped in her tracks as she spotted a lone figure at the end of a long, dark hallway. "Hello?" She greeted curiously.

The tall solitary figure didn't move and a small shiver ran through Melody's body. Breathing became difficult and the hallway began to darken. The figure began to move towards her slowly and Melody realized the unholy danger that was approaching her.

She tried to turn away from the creeping figure, but discovered that she couldn't feel her legs. She tried to shout for Foxy, but her voice wouldn't work. All the while, the figure crept closer and closer.

The figure looked exactly like Freddy in his robotic form, but his fur was a golden color. But his eyes were the thing that Melody couldn't tear her eyes away from. The robot's eyes were like holes in his head. Nothing but darkly glowing voids gazing at her. Oh God, Melody cried in her mind, it's Golden Freddy!

Golden Freddy continued his slow ragdoll pace towards Melody. It seemed as if darkness began to eat at the edges of her vison as Golden Freddy crept closer. Suddenly the image of a face began to flicker in front of her. From what Melody can tell, it was a round mask with blue tear lines running from the eyes. The mask was smiling a creepy smile and it disappeared, replaced with Golden Freddy's blackened eyes that were mere inches from Melody's face.

Like a string snapping, Melody immediately dashed away from Golden Freddy and ran. She didn't know where she was running, but she didn't care as long as it was away from Golden Freddy. She quickly stole a glance behind her and screamed.

Golden Freddy was racing after her, flying through the air like a puppet. Melody rounded a corner and smashed into a wall. "Damnit" she yelled, "a dead end!" She looked down to see a frightened Foxy cowering in a corner. "Foxy," Melody demanded, "why didn't you help me?!"

Foxy flicked his eyes to Melody and put on a nervous grin, "Pirate."

Melody rolled her eyes, "My hero."

Like lightning, Golden Freddy appeared before them, blocking their way of escape. Melody pressed her back against the wall while Foxy latched onto her leg. Golden Freddy began his slow approach and a crying mask flickered in Melody's vision. A voice sounded in her head, "Give yourself to me." It was the voice of a small girl, "Protect me."


	2. Chapter 2

Protect you? Melody briefly wondered, why would you say that? The answer she received was a low groan that came from Golden Freddy. Melody stared in horror as Golden Freddy's mouth opened impossibly wide, his groan rising in volume.

Melody peered into Golden Freddy's mouth and there, floating in the eerie darkness of his mouth, floated a smaller version of The Crying Mask.

Suddenly, the floor beneath her feet began to rumble. Oh God, Melody exasperated in her mind, what else is trying to get me? Golden Freddy paused in his dramatic approach as the noise got louder and the floor began to shake.

Just then, someone shot from the floor and knock Golden Freddy away from Melody, crying; "Shoryuken!"

"What the hell?" Melody yelled as debris fell to the floor, "What was that?"

The person that saved her coughed and waved a hand, trying to clear away some of the dust in the air. "That," he said, "was the power of Deus Ex Machina."

Foxy shot into a standing position, immediately recognizing the voice and trying his best not to look like a coward. "Warr?" he asked into the thinning dust cloud, "Be that you?"

Warr jumped from the dust cloud and landed in front of Melody. He rose from his crouched position and gave Melody and Foxy a feral grin, "Who else can be so excellent?"

Melody's eyes roamed about Warr's different appearance. His body had more muscle in its lean frame, his exposed chest proving that theory. His clothes were the same, except his grey sweatshirt was open like an unzipped jacket.

But, besides his body, his hat was very different. Instead of the green army cap, Warr wore a green turban that sat low on his head, nearly covering his forehead. On the back of the turban, two green silk-like ribbons hung to the abstract head gear, nearly reaching the back of Warr's knees.

"Uh, you look different." Melody commented, glancing at Warr's chest again.

Warr smiled, "Yeah, sorry about the view. My shirt kind of got messed up on my way here."

Foxy stepped forward and narrowed his eye at Warr, "How did ye even get here? There be no basement underneath us."

Before Warr could answer, the dust cloud parted and the robotic form of Golden Freddy leaped into view, his open mouth frothing with smoky tendrils of darkness. Melody sensed rather than saw this happening and looked up to see Golden Freddy diving for Warr's head. She screamed, "Warr! Look out!"

Before she finished her warning, Warr twisted around and swung his leg high into the air, catching Golden Freddy on the right side of his chin. Warr then brought his leg down like a stomp, trapping Golden Freddy's head between his foot and the floor with a loud crack.

"Foxy!" Warr yelled as Golden Freddy struggled to rise, "Get Melody out of here! Take her to the party room!"

Foxy made to grab a hold of Melody, but she pushed him away called to Warr, "Where do we go? Where's the party room?"

Warr grunted as he stomped on Golden Freddy's head again, the floor cracking slightly as his head was pushed deeper. "Down the hall and to the right. You'll see the light in the doorway." Golden Freddy attempted to rise again, his mechanical arm clinking as he pushed up from the ground. Warr applied more force to Golden Freddy's head, "Hurry the hell up! I don't want you guys here when this thing gets up!"

Melody allowed Foxy to grab her arm and drag here away from the scene. As they ran, Melody looked back at Warr and Golden Freddy. "Warr," she called, "don't you dare die! And don't kill Golden Freddy!"

She saw Warr leap back as Golden Freddy stood up. Warr quickly glanced at her and grinned, "No promises."

As she rounded the corner, Melody heard Foxy grumble something. "What was that?" she asked.

Foxy turned his frowning face to her as they raced towards safety, "Me said that the boy isn't all that special. I can spin and kick as well."

Melody rolled her eyes, "Men. I'll never understand."

_(Warr's POV)_

_Keep your guard up_, Warr heard his father's voice say in his mind as Golden Freddy approached him. Warr glared at the animatronic, he never thought the fight of his life would be against a robot. He sent a quick thank you to God for the discovery of videogame logic as Golden Freddy swung for his head. Warr dodged to his right and firmly planted his right fist into Golden Freddy's face, knocking the monster backward a few feet. If it wasn't for me being in a game, he thought, that would've never happened.

Golden Freddy hopped on all fours and hissed at Warr, a low sound so snake-like, it put a small shiver in Warr's spine. Like a spider, Golden Freddy rapidly crawled from the floor to the wall and swung for Warr. Warr dived to the ground and rolled away from the robot. But, as he rose and looked up, Warr briefly saw Golden Freddy diving for his head before he brought up his guard.

Cold, burning pain lanced through he left arm as Golden Freddy's jaws clamped around it. Warr screamed in agony and dropped to the floor. Golden Freddy trapped him there, his jaws tightening on Warr's bloody arm. Warr struggled against Golden Freddy's weight and was repaid in a heavy blow to his face, sharp parts of the metal hand creating deep, bloody groves into his cheek.

The pain that blazed in Warr's arm and face was immeasurable. He couldn't get Golden Freddy off of him and the fear and panic of the battle was clouding his mind.

Just then, something in Warr's mind snapped and he roared like an animal. He lunged at Golden Freddy's throat and bit onto it like a shark. Warr couldn't register the fact that he teeth just sank into flesh and bone. All he knew is that he didn't want to lose.

Golden Freddy emitted an odd howl and rose to his feet. Warr took his arm back and grabbed the roof of Golden Freddy's mouth and his chest. He then lifted Golden Freddy over his head and threw him through the wall and into the party room, where Mel and the rest of the gang scattered at the sight of Golden Freddy lying on rubble.

Warr flew into the room, roaring all the way. He pinned Golden Freddy to the ground and clamped his jaws around Golden Freddy's throat again. Golden Freddy screamed, sounding slightly more human, but Warr didn't care. A savage glee fogged his mind, Golden Freddy would soon be dead and Warr would be alive, that's all that mattered.

_(Melody's POV)_

Melody looked upon the scene before her in horror. Warr was on top of Golden Freddy, who was human in her eyes, and was crushing his throat. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Chica were screaming for Warr to stop as Freddy and Foxy charged at him.

Foxy sank his hook into Warr's back while Freddy pulled at his body. Yet, no matter what they did, Warr's jaws stayed locked around Golden Freddy's throat. Bonnie grabbed a metal pipe and made as to hit Warr in the head.

Both Chica and Melody acted as one, running to Bonnie and holding her back. "Don't you dare!" Melody shouted as she wrestled the pipe away from Bonnie,

"You'll kill him!" Chica screeched.

Bonnie shouted back, "Me?! He's killing them!"

Them? Melody wondered. She twisted around nearly screamed. Warr had Foxy by the throat and Freddy under his foot, pressing Foxy's hook to Freddy's head. "Warr!" She screamed, "Stop it! They're not Golden Freddy!"

To her terror, Warr didn't seem to hear her. He raised Foxy's hook as to impale Freddy, Foxy was suffocating, and Golden Freddy wasn't moving. Melody looked to the metal pipe in her hands. No, she thought, that will kill him. But she had to do something.

_(Warr's POV)_

As she was debating on what it was that she was going to do, Warr looked around and saw Balloon Boy and sprung off of Foxy and Freddy and charged at the boy. Melody noticed this and ran towards Balloon Boy and picked him up into her arms and hid his face in her chest while shouting at Warr, "DON'T YOU DARE HARM HIM! HE HAS NOT DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" He suddenly froze in his step and tilted his head to the side, it seemed that Melody's plea slightly broke through to him. When Melody noticed that Warr had stopped, she told him calmly, "Just don't kill anyone in front of him. Isn't that your thing? Don't mess with kids?"

This finally snapped Warr completely out of his trance. He shook his head and looked around at the damage he had caused he turned to the others in the room, "...What happened?" He turned to see the prone form of Golden Freddy, his throat still bleeding. Warr's eyes widened in horror, "What did I do?"

Chica slowly approached Warr and laid a hand on his shoulder. Warr twisted away from her and gave her a frightened look. Chica spoke slowly and calmly, "It's ok Warr. I won't hurt you. I need you to calm down."

Warr slowly shook his head and walked away. He went into the office and locked the door. "Nobody's safe right now." he called out, sensing that Melody followed him.

"Warr, come out!" Melody begged, "Your arm is bleeding! It could get infected!"

Warr looked down at his ruined arm. Once he saw bone, he finally felt the pain. "Oh that," he moaned sinking to the floor, "I got it Mel. Just go and make sure everyone is fine."

"You sure?" Melody asked with concern.

Warr growled, "Just go."


	3. Chapter 3

Melody frowned as she walked back into the party room. I hate it when he's like this, she thought, if Sapphire was here, he wouldn't be so stubborn. She paused at the door and laughed at herself, then again, he's always stubborn.

Melody walked into the party room and looked around. Goldie and Foxy laid next to each other on a table in the corner as Bonnie tended to their wounds. Freddy and Chica sat on the steps of the stage. Chica looked depressed and despite Freddy's best efforts, she just shook her head and stared at the floor.

"Is she going to be ok?" Melody asked as Freddy approached her.

Freddy shrugged and looked at Chica with concern. "I don't know," he sighed, "she's really worried about Warr. And I mean REALLY worried."

Melody raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit normal in this situation?"

Freddy scratched the back of his head, "Not really. I mean, she is pretty soft hearted. But all she's been talking about since you guys have been here is Warr this and Warr that. Now, she only wants to talk to the madman. I can't get anything out of her." He sighed and straightened his hat, "But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

Melody mental steeled herself, "What is it then?"

For the first time since she's met him, Freddy gave Melody a serious look, "You know about the music box in this game?"

Melody nodded her head, "Yes."

"Good, that makes this easier." Freddy stated, "Because of the amount of people that plays this game, the music box always stays shut." He grinned and tipped his hat, "Since it is MY game, I have the responsibility of monitoring the music box's music."

"Ok." Melody sighed, rolling her eyes at Freddy's massive ego.

Freddy face took on a disturbed look, "But, as of late, I can't hear the music in my head anymore. This causes me great distress, if you can tell."

Melody nodded, "I understand. So, what do you want me to do?"

Freddy suddenly turned dramatically and pointed at Balloon Boy, who was sitting next to Chica. "You," he boomed, "will carry the boy while I," he turned back to her in the same dramatic fashion, "lead us to the lair of the Marionette!"

Melody blinked, processing the information. Then she laughed, "The way you turned around like that? It seriously reminded me of Warr."

Freddy's face grew thunderous as his snatched a flashlight off of a nearby table, "Please, don't compare me to him."

Freddy lead Melody through a long series of halls and corridors while Melody carried Balloon Boy. Why are there so many halls in a small place like this, Melody wondered while Balloon Boy hummed to himself.

Freddy seemed to have sensed her question since he turned his head slightly towards Melody, "It's cause of Balloon Boy."

This caught Melody off guard, "What?"

"The ridiculous amount of hallways," Freddy began, "Balloon Boy built them. When this game was created, we all realized that there was something wrong with the code. In Balloon Boy's case, he can manipulate the code of the environment." He stopped walking and casted an eerie look towards Melody, "But, there are two major problems in the code. We only know of one."

Balloon Boy hid his face in Melody's chest. She patted his head gently as she suppressed a shudder, "What is it?"

Freddy began to walk again, "It's the Marionette. That thrice-damned thing can manipulate the NPC code."

Melody narrowed her eyes in thought, "Wait, NPC? You mean…"

"Yep," Freddy answered for her, "Non-playable characters. If it tried hard enough, we all could be its puppets."

They turned a corner and Melody stopped as a thought struck her head. "But wait," she said, "how did you guys find that out if the Marionette was always kept in the box?"

Freddy didn't turn to answer, "Our Creator had to test the game. So, in the beginning, the box wasn't always closed."

They reached a red door and Freddy asked, "Have you noticed the black eyes in the game?"

"Yeah." Melody answered as Balloon Boy squirmed to be let down.

"That was the Marionette. We weren't in control."

Melody filed this under "New Info" in her mind as Freddy opened the door. Even without the help of a flashlight, Melody could tell it was a small room. Mechanical parts littered the ground and shelves. It smelled like wood shavings and rotting pizza.

Yet, as Melody took a closer look around the room, even the horrible stench disappeared as Melody's eyes locked onto an object sitting on the back wall.

It was a small music box. On the outside, it was nothing special, but Melody sensed something wrong with it. She couldn't really describe it, other than the fact that she knew, deep within her core, that something was wrong with the box.

"You feel it too huh?"

It was a child's voice.

Melody screamed and near climbed on top of Freddy. Freddy shout in surprise and flashed the light at the source of the problem.

Balloon Boy didn't even blink at the light, his wide eyes fixed on Melody's, "The bad feeling? You feel it too right?"

Melody released her death grip on Freddy while giving him an apologetic smile. Then she leaned forward to look at Balloon Boy, "Yes, I do. But everything will be ok."

Balloon Boy shook his head, "Not if the scary mask thing is in the box."

Why did you have to remind me, Melody moaned mentally. Freddy cleared his throat nervously, "Ah, er, as a gesture of goodwill, I will grant you the incredible honor of checking the music box."

Melody whipped her head towards Freddy and hissed, "What?! Why me?!"

Freddy quickly retreated behind Balloon Boy, who gave Freddy a bemused look, "Well, someone has to watch the boy. And you're a good soul, I'm sure that demon of a puppet would take more kindly of you than my magnificent presence."

Melody's jaw dropped, "How can you have such an ego while hiding behind a little kid?!"

Somehow, Freddy managed to look offended while crouching behind Balloon Boy. He huffed and looked away from her, "Well, it's now apparent that a certain someone isn't ready for," he smugly placed a hand on his chest, "Freddy. Now then, please check the box."

Melody rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh, and slowly approached the box. Even though light shined on it from Freddy's flashlight, the small music box seemed to be haloed in shadows. Melody hesitantly reached for the lid, suddenly wishing Warr was there to fight off whatever just so happen to pop from the box. She shook her head, flung open the box, and screamed as a head sprang from the box.

Melody stopped screaming and looked at the head. It was just a normal jack-in-the-box clown head, but the whites of its eyes were colored black. Melody started to laugh, her voice shaking with relief, "Well…it's just a toy…"

"It's as I feared!" Freddy boomed, making Melody's heart stop at his sudden appearance.

Once Melody's heart continued to beat, she asked, "What? What did you fear?"

Balloon Boy tugged at Melody's arm, aiming to get her full attention, "A few days ago, three of our friends disappeared. That same day, I noticed that something in the code….shifted. As if something changed the code lines slightly."

Melody narrowed her eyes, "What does that mean?"

Freddy, once again, suddenly appeared before them. "It means," he boomed, "that since the Marionette isn't in its cage, our lovable home has been plagued by its presence once more." He forced has way between Melody and Balloon Boy and pointed dramatically towards the door, "Quickly friends! We must hurry! We must prepare ourselves for an attack!" And with that, Freddy sprinted away.

Melody, once again, rolled her eyes, sighed and looked to Balloon Boy, "Is he always like this?"

Balloon Boy shook his head, "No, this is when he's quiet."

Since Freddy abandoned the two in his excitement, Melody and Balloon Boy took longer to return to the party room. Melody noticed that Foxy and Goldie were better, since Foxy was pacing to and fro rapidly while Goldie gave Melody a timid wave.

Foxy turned and noticed Melody, his face slowly turning red as he stopped his pacing and greeted her, "Ahoy Melody."

Melody smiled, "Hey Foxy. Sorry about Warr almost killing you."

Foxy waved away the apology, "It be no issue with me. Warr's nature is not marred by this day in me eyes."

Melody raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then why were you pacing back and forth?"

Foxy sputtered, his face turning even redder, "Well, uh, I was just, uh…" he looked around the room for an excuse and found Bonnie, who was storming her towards Melody, "oh hey, it's Bonnie."

Melody turned to greet Bonnie, but Bonnie spoke first in short, demanding bursts, "Talk. Hallway. Alone. Now." And with that, Bonnie grabbed Melody's arm and dragged her into the hall.

"What was that for?!" Melody demanded as she snatched her arm back.

Bonnie her hands on her hips and glared at Melody, "I don't care how you do it, but I want Warr GONE!"

Melody stared at Bonnie for a moment, then asked, "Why do you want Warr gone?"

"DON'T ACT STUPID!" Bonnie shouted, "I honestly want him dead! But, since I can't do that, he can at least get lost! He nearly killed Freddy along with Foxy and Goldie!"

"He was trying to protect us!" Melody insisted.

"By trying to kill the three others who can protect us?" Bonnie shot back, "You know that doesn't make sense! Why do you even stick for him?! He tried to kill you and Balloon Boy!"

"Enough!" Melody shouted.

Bonnie flinched at the shout, "All I want is for Warr to stay away from Freddy, maybe you can…"

"Shut up," Melody growled, "I don't care what you want! I'm sorry for what Warr did, but apparently all you're mad about is that Freddy got hurt."

Bonnie glared at Melody for a moment, then dropped her gaze to the floor, "I…I really worry about Freddy a lot. I'm not ready to lose him, especially not to a psycho like Warr."

Melody shook her head, "I understand that, but, think about this: What would you do if you were about to die in another world? I admit that Warr is a bit rough, but he's trapped in a horror game where all a person can do is wait until they die. Wouldn't it make sense that he would consider everyone here a threat?"

As Bonnie pondered Melody's words, Chica poked her head from the party room and spotted them, "Hey Mel!" She looked around to see if the boys were awake, then walked into the hall to greet her friends.

Melody turned to Chica, "Hey what's up?"

Chica started to blush and stared at the ground, "Um, is Warr ok?"

Melody frowned slightly, "I don't think so. He's locked up in the office and he was bleeding pretty badly."

Bonnie huffed and rolled her eyes, "Who cares about that guy? He can bleed to death for all I care."

Chica gasped in shock at this while Melody frowned and shook her head. Before Melody could respond, Chica shouted, "Don't you ever say that again, Bonnie!"

Bonnie's eyes widened in the face of Chica's wrath, "Well! Excuse me for not liking the man that almost killed three of our friends!"

"He was scared!" Chica shot back, "He didn't want to die! Now, he's locked in a room, bleeding to death, and you have the nerve to talk about him behind his back?!"

"Hey, girls let's not fight about this right now." Melody calmly said, stepping in between the two glaring women, "We can all duke it out later. I have a few things I want to talk to Chica about, so, Bonnie, do you think you could go provide an adequate distraction for the boys to make sure that none of them come out here and disturb us?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Bonnie sighed, rolling her eyes, "Shouldn't be a problem, how much time you need?"

"10, maybe 15 minutes max."

"Fine then, no problem. See you two later." Bonnie replied with a smirk on her face as she sauntered back into the room, but not without turning to Melody saying, "Don't forget about what we talked about."

Melody watched Bonnie walk into the party room before turning to Chica, asking, "Ok so, Chica, what are your feelings towards Warr?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Chica stuttered out, her cheeks turning redder than Foxy's hair.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. I would have to be blind not to see it." Mel said whit a sly grin on her face. "You like Warr, don't you? It would explain why you are so protective and even more worried about him than I am."

"Maybe I do like Warr, but even if I do, I don't know how to even begin to approach him about it." She exclaimed with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Ok, well first things first, we have to change your outfit. I have the perfect idea for an outfit that he would simply adore on you. Next we have to work on what exactly you plan on saying to him and how you need to act when you approach him about this." Melody said with a grin on her face that made it extremely obvious that she was up to no good. "First for your outfit, I was thinking we change out the dress for a sort of long sleeve shirt that has you signature saying in a white box across the chest, with orange leggings and a skirt to go over that made out of yellow and orange tutu material. For your shoes we change them from your current shoes to a pair of 2 inch yellow heels with an orange strap across the top."

Chica nodded her head rapidly, struggling to keep her excitement at bay, "Yes, I got it. What else?"

Melody's smirk grew wider, "Next we move onto how you need to act; you need to make sure you seem confident when you approach him, next you need to remember to be yourself, even though that sounds so cliché, next you need to make sure you make eye contact when you talk to him. Also you need to try and not act too girly. He will adore you!"

Chica lunged forward and enveloped Melody in a huge bear hug while jumping up and down still squeezing Mel to death, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You have no idea how much this means to me! I've never had a crush on a guy before so I had no clue what to do!"

"Air- need- now!" Mel gasped out. Chica immediately released her. "And no problem, you two would look adorable together!" After Mel caught her breath her the two girls went back into the party room.

Warr look at his appearance in the mirror his built in the office. He didn't literally build the mirror, he just imagined a mirror and it appeared before him. Warr learned this trick while Melody and Foxy were out looking for food. He learned that since he was in a videogame, he could just spawn or change anything he wanted, like the turban on his head, his strength in his body, even the clothes he changed into.

He tugged at his white sleeveless t-shirt and straightened the red sash tied around his waist that was held together with a golden buckle. Warr changed into some dark grey pants and combat boots. Since he didn't want to fumble with anything in the future, the thick black leather gauntlets he pulled over his arms were fingerless.

Warr turned this way and that, making sure he checked every inch of his appearance. "If I'm going to be trapped in a game for a while," he said to himself, "I might as well change my style a little." He turned away from the mirror and spawned a punching bag before him. Warr hit the bag a few times slowly, making sure his arm was fully healed. Since he didn't feel any pain, Warr let himself relax as he struck the bag faster.

As Warr knocked the punching bag around, his thoughts were towards the protection of Mel. And everyone else I guess, he sighed in his mind, I need a weapon for whatever might sneak up on me.

"Um, hi Warr."

Warr swung around and attacked, his body acting before his mind could keep up. He saw a silver blur and a frightened face duck underneath. Warr's arm hit the office wall, the sound of the impact sounding more like a chop than a bang. He tried to move his arm, just to find himself holding something stuck in the wall

A small sob sounded below Warr. He looked down to see the frightened face of Chica, her eyes brimming with tears, "I-I…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to come on uninvited!" Warr narrowed his eyes at her and she started to cry, "I'm sorry! I knew this wouldn't work! Why did I listen to…"

"Stop crying will you?" Warr growled.

Chica immediately stopped crying and stared at Warr. He rolled his eyes, "Stand up. You look pitiful on the ground." As Chica slowly rose to a stand and brushed off her clothes, Warr turned back to the thing his was holding.

It was a sword, rather a large and dangerous looking sword. The blade was wide and curved, like a large katana blade. It had a wide hole near the top and a blue diamond shaped jewel near the crosspiece. The crosspiece was gold and had three large spikes which sat on the part of the crosspiece that bended parallel to the handle that covered his knuckles, like a upside down L. the handle was the only normal looking part of the blade, slightly curved and covered with katana style red and black waving.

"Why did you swing a sword at me?" Chica quietly asked.

"You snuck up on me," Warr said as he yanked his sword from the wall, "though I honestly didn't have a sword in my hand when I started to swing." He paused to look Chica up and down, "Looks like Mel had something to do with you being here, huh?"

Chica stared at the floor and blushed furiously, "Ah no. Uh…she just helped with the clothes."

Warr sheathed his sword underneath his sash on the left side, crossed his arms, and looked at Chica, "So why are you here?"

Chica held her hands behind her as she struggled to meet Warr's gaze, "I-I just wanted to see i-if you were ok."

Warr chuckled and shook his head, "Right, ok, I'm fine."

Chica was about to agree until she saw the right side of Warr's face, the three long groves in his cheeks still raw and slightly bleeding. Her eyes widened and she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, "Oh God you're hurt!"

Warr gave Chica a confused look, "What are you talking about?" Chica dashed towards Warr and gently traced the wounds. "Oh that," Warr muttered, flinching at Chica's touch, "it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Warr tried to move away from Chica's fingers, but Chica held him still. She backed away and pointed at the office chair, "Sit. I need to clean the wound."

Warr scowled at Chica's tone, "I said I'm fine."

"No," Chica insisted, "you're not. Now sit somewhere so that I can have a look."

"I said I'm fine. Chill, will you?"

Chica snapped, "No! I absolutely refuse to chill! You hurt and I don't care what you say! Now sit down!"

Warr glared at Chica and she glared back. After a moment, Warr noticed that Chica's eyes were wavering, as if she was trying to maintain her sudden burst of courage. Well, he sighed in his mind, let's stop torturing the kid. Warr ended the staring contest as he plopped on the floor and leaned against the office wall. He sensed rather than heard Chica release a breath of relief before sitting next to Warr with a first aid kit.

"You need to stop being reckless." Chica muttered as probed at Warr's wound.

"You know," Warr said, "there's a difference between having a spine and being an ass."

Chica swabbed his scratches with alcohol and smirked when Warr grimaced. "See," Warr grinned as Chica placed a bandage on his cheek, "that's being an ass."

Chica smiled and kissed his cheek, "Whatever, stop doing dangerous things and I wouldn't have to be an ass."

Warr looked at Chica and chuckled, tapping Chica's forehead with his finger, "You sure your Chica, right? What happened to the timid girl?"

Chica blushed, "She got used to you."

Warr's face heated up and he turned away from her. He frowned, wondering how to begin, "Hey, uh, sorry for, you know, almost killing everyone."

He felt Chica's hand grab hold of his chin and made him turn to her. She smiled widely, "You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

Warr shook his head and stared holes into the ground in guilt, "No, it was. I should've stopped."

"You were scared," Chica persisted, "you were trying to protect us."

Warr raised an eyebrow, "By killing the other people that can protect you? Cause that makes sense."

Hearing Bonnie's words come from Warr shook Chica's core. She tucked her head under Warr's chin, Warr flinching at her boldness. "The past is the past," Chica said quietly, laying a hand on Warr's chest, "what you need to focus on is what's happening now."

Warr tensed up, having a vague idea what's coming next, "And uh, what's happening now?"

Chica rose her head and looked at Warr, their faces not even inches apart, "Stop being stupid. You know what's happening now."

Warr gave a small sigh of resignation, "I'm not going to be here for long."

Chica smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You going anywhere soon?"

That didn't work, Warr thought. He shot a desperate glance at the office door, "Uh…the door is still open."

Chica shrugged, "So?"

That didn't work either, Warr thought again. He sighed again and Chica giggled, "Are you done making excuses?"

Warr felt face heat up again, "Yeah." He closed his eyes and prayed that nobody would come through the door anytime soon.

_(Melody' POV)_

Melody stood behind the open door, making sure that Chica had some while backup approaching Warr. After the initial scare and the argument, Melody began to worry since it's been silent for a while. She decided to take a peek just to find out how it was going.

When she did peek around the door, her eyes widened in disbelief and suppressed a squeal as she dived away from the door, her face quickly turning red. That went better than expected, she thought as she quietly closed the door.

After checking to make sure that she wasn't heard, Melody dashed madly to the party. When she busted into the room, Bonnie was in front of her immediately. "Well?" she asked eagerly, "How did it go?!"

Melody still had the shocked look her face when she answered, "It's best that we don't go over there for, like, the next hour."

Bonnie squealed and ran towards a hanging security camera. She ripped it from its post, rearranged the wires, and dashed out the room crying, "I knew he'd make a woman out of her!"

Rather than wonder why Bonnie went from hating Warr to routing for his and Chica's relationship, Melody decided that sleeping could help her process what she just saw. Though, when she got comfortable and closed her eyes, things went from bad to worse.


End file.
